


Requiem on Piano

by PontiusHermes



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canonical Character, Death, Gen, Music, Piano, Poetry, Sad, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a piano, war, and William, who shouldn't have died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem on Piano

When war seemed impossible  
And the world seemed more right  
One battered piano  
Would play in the night

Each night one man's story  
Spelled out on each key:  
Hope, and the sadness  
He though they didn't see

Called away from his music  
Called away by the crown  
The piano lay silent  
As shells showered down

All symphonies end  
All curtains are drawn  
One final note trembled…  
The player was gone

If we could solve disputes  
Without needing to fight  
One more piano  
Would still play in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
